Forget Me Not
by Tori-62
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Anyway I love the couple Li and Sakura and the face that Li moved away after is soo sad. So takes place many years after. Sakura still can't forget about Li. But has Li forgotten about her? Dedicated to Ash!
1. Chapter 1:We Meet Once Again

"_I can't wait," Tomoyo cheered as she and her best friend Sakura walked into the air port. They have just graduated from Northwest high school and were now celebrating by taking a trip to Hong Kong. Tomoyo was no longer just a beautiful little girl. She now had long flowing dark black hair that she always tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were still pure blue and still had that sparkle of excitement in it. Her personality also didn't change. She was still a nice, friendly, and trustworthy person. Sakura now had long brown hair that she kept down just as her mother did. Her blue eyes became more pure and sparkled when ever the sun shone upon them. Her personality had also not changed. She was still the lovable person that everybody enjoyed being around. "I haven't been there for so long. I still have the video that I've made of it last time we came together! I bet this trip will be even better, and I can record it all again! Isn't that great Sakura?!" But Sakura wasn't listening. She was just thinking, "Yes it has been along time, a long time since I have been to this air port." In her hand was a locket pendent attached to a chain around her neck._

_"Do you really have to go Li?" Sakura forced herself to say trying not to cry. "Yes I sort of have to. But we'll see each other again right?" Li answered trying to raise her spirits. "Y-yah. I bet we will. But I can't help but to miss you. I want you with me here in Japan." Sakura cried looking down so that Li would no see her cry. "Last call for those boarding to Hong Kong." The P.A. announced. "That's my flight," Li said. "Listen Sakura I know you will miss me and I'll miss you to." Grabbing her hand he dropped a heart shaped pendent into the palm of her hand. Then with a light kiss on the cheek he turned and walked away. Now standing alone Sakura look at the pendent that Li had given her, it was a locket. Wiping the tears from her eyes she opened it. Inside it was a picture of Li, Meilin, Tomoyo, and herself on the first year that Li and Meilin had transferred to Japan in the third grade. Closing the locket and holding it close to her heart a single tear fell from her eye._

"_You still miss him don't you Sakura." Tomoyo said softly comforting Sakura. "It's been so long, so long since I saw him. But the memories, the memories that we had are still fresh in my mind. I can never forget him. But heck what I am talking about. He probably has a girlfriend or something. He probably forgot all about me. Anyways this is our time to celebrate right? I shouldn't be sad I should be celebrating! Now let's get on that plane!" "That's the Sakura I always knew. But hold on a second. I have to get my camera ready," Tomoyo reached into her purse and pulled out a brand new camera. "Now we can get started." She said starting to film already. "Oh Tomoyo." Sakura said._

_Now Sakura and Tomoyo had finally landed in Hong Kong and were now on a fairy headed for Hong Kong Island. Sakura still couldn't snap out of her sad attitude. Just thinking that she is in Li's hometown made her wonder even more, "Does Li even remember me? Will what we had still be there?" "Oh come on Sakura your no fun filming is if all you're doing is looking at your locket," Tomoyo sighed now taking a break from filming. "What happened to I have to enjoy myself!? You can't let the memories of Li take over your life! Anyways who knows you might see him on our stay here. But if we don't you can't be all sad. It would ruin my "Tomoyo and Sakura trip to Hong Kong part two" will be ruined!" "Fine, I'll try!" "There we go! Now once we land I can start filming again!" Tomoyo cheerfully announced with a glimmer in her eyes. "Great." Sakura said sarcastically with a sweat drop on her head. _

_After arriving on Hong Kong Island Sakura and Tomoyo were now on their way to the hotel that they were staying at. "Wow I can't believe how close our hotel is to the harbor." Sakura said. "I know. It was so close the cab driver made us walk." "What do you think Tomoyo? Should we go eat first or check out some sites after we check in?" Sakura asked while skipping happily along the side walk. "I don't know hard choice. But what I do know is this Sakura is way better to film than that sad one!" Tomoyo said happily as she continued to film. "Oh please you embarrassing me. I just. Wow," Sakura was skipping along so happily that she didn't noticed that she had bumped into someone and now was on the sidewalk looking like a fool. "Ouch. I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." Sakura said looking up with a sweat drop on her head. "Yah I would say" Said the man she had bumped into who was also on the ground. Slowly he lifted his head. Sakura could not believe her eyes. "Li!" _


	2. Chapter 2:Don't Let It Be True

_"Oh my, Li, um, Hi, oh my I'm so sorry I didn't I mean I think I'll stop talking now." Sakura quickly jumped onto her feet with a huge sweet drop on her head. Looking at the ground her face became red all over. "Sakura, Tomoyo? What are you two doing here in Hong Kong?" Li said picking himself off the ground and brushing off his legs. "We were celebrating our graduation with a vacation. I didn't expect seeing you here though. But since we met up again why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Tomoyo said knowing Sakura would enjoy this. "Oh y-yah why don't you come, I bet we have a lot to catch up on." Sakura added shyly. "Yah that sounds great, but I have dinner plans already so why don't you guys join me?" "Well we don't want to be intruding or anything,." Sakura said blushing thinking, "The only reason he should have dinner plans is because he has a date which means he forgot all about me." "So I guess we will-ouch" She tried to walk away but Tomoyo grabbed her hand. "Oh why thank you Li. Where and when should we meet you?" She quickly said. "Um…at the seafood restaurant down by the bay around seven it's nothing fancy or anything so you don't worry about getting dressed up or anything." "Okay that sounds great," Tomoyo said with a sweat drop on her head trying to hold Sakura steady as she was struggling like crazy. "So I guess we will be seeing you there. Bye for now Li." Tomoyo said dragging Sakura along as she started to walk away. "Bye L-Li great seeing you again." Sakura said still trying to break free from Tomoyo. "TOMOYO LET GO!" "Bye…" Li said with a sweat drop on his head. _

_"Tomoyo I can't believe that you did that! How could you?" Sakura complained as she lay flat on her back on her hotel room bed. "Come on Sakura if I didn't you would have been moping all vacation and face it you know you wanted me to." Tomoyo pointed out as she stood in the bathroom fixing her make up for tonight. "But he said he already had plans." "Your point being?" "My point is that why would he already have plans? Guys like him don't just make dinner plans for no reason. He probably has like a date of something! So there was no point in you saying that we could be there. He already forgot about me." Sakura yelled as she sat up and clung onto a pillow. "How do you know that Sakura, it could be a family dinner and last time I remember we really hit it off with his sisters, even if it is a date maybe its just like I don't know a get together with friends. Maybe we will see Meilin," Tomoyo again pointed out now coming out in a pink kimono top and a white skirt. "What do you think, to fancy?" "No it looks great. So great that if it gets dirty at tonight's dinner it would be a shame so let's not go!" Sakura said hoping it would work. "Oh please did you really think that would work?!" "Yes…did it?!" "What do you think? Now come on it's almost seven. Don't make me pull you around everywhere again." _

_Now it was seven o'clock and Li was waiting outside the restaurant for them to arrive. "Where could they be?" He said. "Oh come on Li. It's only seven they can't be exactly on time." Meilin pointed out. "Hey Li!" Tomoyo shouted as she and Sakura ran down to meet them. "Tomoyo! Sakura! Oh my gosh it's been so long!" Meilin jumped as she hugged Tomoyo. "Hey S-Sakura…um…nice outfit." Li stuttered looking at the cement so that Sakura won't see him blushing. "Thanks Li." She answered. Sakura wore a blue tank top and white pants. She also wore the pendent that Li had given her which she was fiddling with. "You still have that pendent?" Li blushed. "Of course she does, she never takes it off!" Tomoyo giggled. "TOMOYO," Sakura exclaimed "I-I mean y-yah. I wear it a lot." She said shyly pointing her fingers together. "You know I helped choose it. Li never knows what to get girls aren't I right Li." Meilin giggled with her arm around his shoulder. "You didn't need to say that. But why don't we go in now." Li lead everybody into the restaurant. "Our tables already reserved," Li said as they walked their way through the all you can eat section of the restaurant. "It's right their right near the back." Sakura looked and saw that there was already someone sitting there. It was a young woman. She had short dark black hair and wore a purple kimono. In her hair she wore a purple and pink sakura blossom hair clip. "Who's that Meilin." Sakura questioned. "I don't think you want to know. All I can say is that you won't like her and I can't blame you. I hate her too." Meilin whispered back. Before they even reached the table the girl jumped up and ran right up to Li and gave him a huge hug. "Li how long were you going to make me wait! I missed you so much!?" She said as she clung onto his arm just as Meilin did when she and Li lived in Japan. "We weren't even gone for five minutes." Li said with a sweat drop on his head. "But to me it felt like five years! Don't even leave me again okay!" "Hi there Sora." Meilin said sarcastically with a forced grin on her face. "Oh so I see you're here too. Sorry what's your name again?" Sora said looking puzzled. "For the last time its Meilin! Mei-lin! You've known me for years and you still don't know my name." Meilin screamed with a pressure mark on her head. But Sora wasn't listening she just clung onto Li. "Now lets eat!" Sora cheered. Meilin stomped behind them glaring at Sora while Tomoyo and Sakura slowly walked behind them with huge sweat marks on their heads. _

_After about fifteen minutes after they all got seated and got some food Sora noticed something. "Oh and who are you two and what are you doing here?" She said pointing at Tomoyo and Sakura. "Oh they are Tomoyo and Sakura. Meilin and I met them when we went to Japan." Li explained. "Oh I see," Sora said as she examined Sakura closely. "From what I heard about you I would think you would be better looking. But oh well. I guess not all of Li's friends can be beautiful like me." Sora finished saying trying to sound as nice as she could. "Um…well thanks I guess. Um…so your Li's friend?" Sakura asked being as polite as she could. "Oh know we're not just friends," "Here it comes; she's going to say that she's his boyfriend I know it." Sakura said under her breath. "Here it comes, Sakura's not going to like this." Meilin thought "Why does she have to tell everybody?!" Li thought. All these things were going through their minds when finally Sora said. "I'm Li's fiancé." Meilin turned to Sakura. As did Tomoyo and Li. Sakura was shocked. "What!" _


	3. Chapter 3:Could Things Be Over

_Sakura sat motionless. She knew all along that when Li left that day long ago that she would never have a chance with him again. Let she still was shocked to hear this. The man that she loved, the man that once loved her, and the man that broke her heart was sitting right across from her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. In fact she couldn't look anyone in the eye. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura. She could tell that she was feeling terrible, so breaking the silence Tomoyo spoke. "Meilin I thought that you were to be Li's fiancée?" "Oh that," Meilin giggled. "I only said that because I liked Li. But Sora and Li have been arranged to be married since before we were born." "When is the wedding?" Tomoyo asked. "Well it was supposed to be in August," Sora started explaining. "But we just couldn't wait so it's at the end of the month!" "WHAT!!" Li and Sakura shouted at once. "Didn't I tell you Li? I just can't wait any longer so I changed it. Oh and Tomoyo, Sakura when are you two planning to leave? I want you to come." Sora said. "Well we were planning to leave next week actually." Tomoyo answered. "Oh… too bad! But oh well, anyway Li don't we have other plans tonight." "Oh yah." Li said quietly. "So sorry but we have to go. Bye Tomoyo, Sakura it was nice meeting you. Nice seeing you again…um what ever your name is." Sora and Li left to leave. "IT'S MEILIN! MEI-LIN!" Meilin screamed in rage. "Oh and Sakura," Sora turned to say something. Sakura looked up. "Just some girl to girl talk, jealousy doesn't look well on you it gives you wrinkles." With that Sora flipped her hair and cuddled Li's arm. "I knew you wouldn't like the news." Meilin said in hopes of cheering Sakura up. _

_"NO SAKURA DON'T LI'S ALL YOURS I'LL STAY AWAY!" Sora screamed as she was strapped to a chair. Sakura stood in front of her with a big hammer. Content rated V for violence "I love you Sakura." Li stood there clinging to Sakura. While Sora was still strapped to the chair unconscious, and bruised. _

_Sakura lay in bed with a huge grin on her face. "Either she has just gone nuts or she is dreaming of Sora's death." Meilin guessed as herself and Tomoyo watched Sakura laugh evilly in her sleep. "Sakura wake up." Tomoyo shook Sakura awake. "Awe you mean that was only a dream." Sakura slumped up in bed. "I told you she was dreaming of Sora's death." Meilin laughed. "Oh Meilin what are you doing here?" Sakura yawned attempting to get up but just fell back on her bed. "Don't you remember you guys invited me to go shopping?" Meilin pointed out. "Now come on Sakura I need footage for my video! Hurry up." Tomoyo actually raised her voice. "Wow Tomoyo you raised your voice good for you, good night." Sakura yawned falling back to sleep. "I don't think so missy!" Meilin yanked Sakura out of bed and rushed her to the bathroom to get ready._

_"OMG this is so cute! Oh this too and this omg I want it all!" Meilin awed at all the things she saw. Tomoyo was filming this all. As for Sakura she was just slugging behind waiting for the vacation to end. She was still shocked about what happened yesterday. "Don't be jealous." Those words rang in her head. Was she really jealous or just disappointed? Even Sakura didn't know. "Sakura come on buck up. Don't let one guy ruin your life." Meilin lectured. "Meilin please can't you see this isn't the time," Tomoyo shushed. "Sakura, what she means is that it's out graduation vacation you should enjoy yourself. Besides I need at least some footage of you for my video." Tomoyo said trying to cheer up Sakura. "Oh yah sorry, Tomoyo listen, all I am doing is making things boring. I think I should just go home now." Sakura said still upset. "Are you sure? I mean we planned this together it just wouldn't be the same without you." Tomoyo said shocked. "Sakura if this is because of what I just said I'm sorry I was joking around." Meilin said trying to change Sakura's mind. "No it's not that it's complicated." Sakura sighed. "You just need to soak up more Hong Kong heritage come on let's go get something to eat!" Meilin pushed Sakura along still trying to get her to change her mind. _

_"Li this is so romantic!" Sora cheered leaning in for a kiss from her soon to be husband only to find him pushing her away. Li and herself were at a private beach, the wind was blowing softly and there was barely anyone around. Sora thought for sure Li would get in with the romantic atmosphere. "Li what's wrong?" "It's nothing…really I'm fine." Li sighed. "Come on Li-bear (her pet name for him) I know you better then that. Is it because of the Sakura girl? I knew she was trouble." Sora pouted. "Can you please not call me 'Li-bear' it sickens me." "Li what's the matter you never used to mind it." "Well…when did we decide we were going to change the wedding date? I don't remember that!" Li yelled. "Oh Li you know you wanted to move it too. I just know you wanted me to we love each other anyways right." Sora once again leaned in for a kiss. "Sometimes I wonder." Li said under his breath but no quiet enough, for Sora still heard him. "Li how could you say that. We have been arranged to be married! We must marry to honor our families." "Your family only arranged the marriage to get at our fortune. We only agreed to try and help your family out. But the agreement was that if one of us did not feel the marriage was not needed we could withdraw at any time." "Are you saying that y-y-you're l-leaving me!" Sora cried angrily. Li just stood for awhile staring out into the ocean. _

_Now sitting in front of a full table of food Meilin asked Sakura one more time, "So now is your mind changed? Will you stay?" "Sorry Meilin but the longer I stay here the harder it will be for me to…" Sakura couldn't bare herself to finish her sentence. "…Well if you're that sure of yourself than I'll come with you." Tomoyo said. "No Tomoyo you're enjoying yourself here with Meilin. Please don't let me ruin this trip," Sakura said. "I already looked into the airlines. There's a plane leaving at noon tomorrow that is when I shall be leaving." Sakura decided. "But are you sure? It won't be the same without you." Meilin asked. "Also we've only been here for barely even two days it could get better." Tomoyo added. "Sorry but I made up my mind," Sakura stood from her chair. "Thanks for lunch but I've got to get back to the hotel to pack." With that Sakura left leaving Tomoyo and Meilin behind. _


	4. Chapter 4:Love Rules In The End

_"So what are you saying?! Are you really going to…leave me?!" Sora screamed. "Give me a good reason not to." Li calmly said back already starting to walk away. "W-well because I love you and your friends and family adores me!" Sora said. Li turned around. "I'm pretty sure you pissed Meilin off by not remembering her name. I'm pretty sure you bummed Sakura out by saying what you said yesterday and as for Tomoyo…well she's just nice to everybody but anyway I'm pretty sure they don't adore you. As for the love thing, to tell the truth Sora I never really liked you." Li said softly. "What do you mean you don't like me, everyone loves me are you saying that there's someone else?! I demand that you tell me now." Li didn't answer. "It's that Sakura girl isn't it! I knew it! How can you like her better then me! She's not even that good looking. She doesn't wear enough make up and well…she's not me! What do you see in her?!" Sora screamed. "Well for one thing she's not self absorbed, she is beautiful by the way, and she's a real friend and I treated her like dirt." Li suddenly realized what he did. Turning his back to Sora he ran, ran to go find Sakura. "Li you're going to regret this! Just wait and see!" Sora screamed watching him vanish out of site. _

_The day went by and Li couldn't find Sakura, Tomoyo, or Meilin anywhere. He kept searching and searching but in the end found nothing. Time kept flying by and still nothing. "I have to find her." Li thought to himself. Sweat rolled down his face as he continued to run. Eventually day became night Li sadly turned back to head home. "What have I've done?!" _

_"It's almost noon, Sakura should be leaving soon." Tomoyo sadly said sitting outside a coffee shop. That morning Tomoyo and Meilin woke up early to say a final goodbye to Sakura to find that she already left. "Come on Tomoyo she chose to do this. Sure we may not like it but it was her choice." Meilin sighed taking a sip of her milk shake. "You're right let's go," Tomoyo signed. "Come on lets go." They got up to go but Meilin got knocked down by someone running by. "Sorry I'm looking for someone I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger said shaking his head. "Li what are you doing? You're all sweaty and out of breath." Meilin said pulling Li up from the ground. "Meilin, Tomoyo," Li puffed. "W-w-where's Sakura, I must find her now!" He yelled. "Li you see um…Sakura went home. She felt that she couldn't be here anymore. But what are you doing here? Where's Sora?" Tomoyo asked. "S-Sakura's leaving." Li yelled for a cab and quickly went in the first one he saw. The cab then left in the direction to the airport. "Tomoyo lets go! Taxi!" Meilin yelled for a taxi and pulled Tomoyo in. "To the airport stat!" _

_"All flights to Japan now boarding, passengers please double check that all your belongings are with you." The airport speaker said. "Looks like I have to go." Sakura sighed. Slowly she went toward the gate to the plane. Once she reached it she looked back on what she was leaving. Immediately a flashback of Li came to mind. Her eyes trembling she shut them to stop tears from falling. Slowly she turned to leave. "Sakura wait!" She heard a familiar voice cry. She turned around. "Li, what are you, how could you be, where's Sora?" Sakura asked. Li stopped to catch his breath. "I-I made a huge mistake Sakura just listen please." Li panted covered in sweat. "Okay I will." Sakura agreed. Now sitting in the waiting room Li finally caught his breath. "Sakura listen Sora and I are over. I never loved her. I made a mistake. The arrangement is over." Li said. Sakura looked at him blankly. "What do you mean by all of this?" "Sakura there is only one person in this world that I want to be with and I'm with her right now." "Li…I-I don't know what to say…I mean. I…thought you forgot about me it's been so long and I can we I mean can we continue the way things were?" Sakura asked staring at the floor with tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly a locket fell out of her open out on the floor from her now clenched hands. Li picked it up looking at the picture inside. "You still keep this with you?" Li asked handing it to Sakura. "Of course I do you idiot. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just couldn't forget you. Li I love you." She cried bawling her eyes out. "Sakura we can make this work." "How can we Li? You're all the way in Hong Kong and I'm not." Sakura continued to cry. "Just listen. I applied for a collage in Japan and got in. I was only going to go if there was a good reason for me to and Sakura you are that reason." Li said shutting his eyes holding back tears. Sakura stared at Li. Looking at his eyes she had never seen him cry before. Suddenly Li realized that his shoulder was getting wet. Opening his eyes he saw that Sakura had embraced him and was now crying on his shoulder. "Li never let me go promise." She whimpered. "I promise Sakura I promise." Li said clinging to her. "Now cut! Perfect and I thought my movie was going to suck! This is so great." Tomoyo cheered holding her camera. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Sakura asked still hugging Li. "Well we bumped into Li and he seemed to be in a hurry to find you. We knew something sappy was going to happen so we just had to check it out." Meilin winked at her. The four laughed for awhile. "Flight to Japan last boarding call." The airport announcer said. "Well Sakura how about lunch?" Li asked with his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "That sounds great." Sakura said with her arm around her waste. The four then headed for the exit. "I need to change the name of my movie now," Tomoyo started. "What about Love story in Hong Kong, or maybe Love Never Gone: A Li and Sakura Story?" "Oh please Tomoyo." Sakura giggled. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey guys,**

**sorry if the story is sorta short but I hope you enjoyed it...watch out for my other stories THANKS FOR READING**

** Tori-62**


End file.
